Various adjustable display mounts have been developed that permit adjustment of the position and/or orientation of the attached display in various degrees of freedom. Some of these adjustable mounts permit a user to move aspects of the mount to reposition the location of a display in space relative to a mounting surface. Other mounts allow an attached display to pivot about an axis and/or provide for adjustment of the rotational (i.e., skew) and/or tilt orientation of the display. Such display mounts enable gross positioning of a display device to obtain a preferred viewing position and orientation for the device relative to a viewer.